Data values associated with various aspects of a system (such as a network including network nodes, software components, and database components) can be collected over time. For example, sensors or monitors can be provided in a network to collect measurements of various parts of the network. Alternatively, data can be collected regarding various other operational aspects of an organization, such as data relating to sales operations, human resource operations, and so forth. The amount of data collected can be relatively large, making understanding and analysis of the collected data relatively difficult.